User talk:SalemtheCruel
Hi SalemtheCruel, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 23:35, February 11, 2011 Hi Hiya! I like your fanfic! --Cheetahstar123 Call me Cheetah! 01:14, February 18, 2011 (UTC) You're here! Okay I thought I made it clear but obviously I didn't. I have made a firm final decision. Layna is out/not in. Rori and Slashclaw are in! They may even get in the next update but I shall have to see abou that. See you round!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 17:40, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Answer. I'll read that fanfic as well and see wot I can do. :)Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 01:21, February 19, 2011 (UTC) In a little, I'm finishing french homework. Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 01:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Review. Yore fanfic is cool, matey. But it needs a some cleaning. Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 18:21, February 19, 2011 (UTC) You know, you're probably the only one who's really asked me that. I have a few small ideas for the next update but when I start writing it may flow out. If I get up to it-which I may since you asked-I'll probably write it out and either post it tonight or tomorrow. Thanks I guess-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 18:27, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Update On SRV. I may continue this section or not. Start of Chapter 9. Please comment! I don't if I should introduce Slashclaw and Rori or just hint at them...comment your opinions!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 19:15, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :) There are a lot of good fanfics written how you write yore, and yores is no exception. I hope I can continue reading it in the future. Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 21:48, February 20, 2011 (UTC) well hello, Salem, nice to meet you. I'm so glad to meet another member of the Cruel family :D if you want you can check out my other accounts on some websites if you like my art work. Course it's all a choice, mate, not forcing you to do so ;) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 00:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) cool, mate, I myself have a story on here, but I need to do a lot of editing though ^^; my more recent ones are on Devaintart ;)One of these days I may add more chapters to the one I posted here after I edit it, but I'm not exactly sure if I have the time, but hey, I'll manage somehow ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 00:46, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Fan Fiction Ideas, huh? Hmmmm.... How about Vinati and Matt travel across Mossflower until they come to Redwall. Then, they take shelter there until the ferret Warlord lays siege to the Abbey. Well, that's all i've got at the moment. Hope it helps! --Cheetahstar123 Call me Cheetah! 00:51, February 23, 2011 (UTC) wow, and that went through an editor and everything. Like how Killconey was mentioned as a girl in a few chapters in some versions of Redwall. I called him, "Killconey the gender changing ferret." With me, I don't have an editor so I have to proofread myself. I find it easy to find my errors by reading it to someone like my little brother :) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 00:57, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ha-ha Sister Mary had a little abbey, little abbey, little abbey... oh and the chapter when the Redwaller's were in the Abbess's tomb, Constance magicall appeared out of no where. Oh my internet sister is a huge Slagar fan as well http://xxxsamanthaxxx.deviantart.com/ but she's mainly active on this account http://jublenarris.deviantart.com/ ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 01:09, February 23, 2011 (UTC) or Badranga the Barbie girl ;) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 01:20, February 23, 2011 (UTC) yeah, I was weird too. Both my friend and I played Redwall games during recess (can't remeber how to spell it) when we we're young ^^; I was always a vixen named Darkshadows ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 01:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, though I'm kinda bummed about it though :( It was his right side that they used (trust me, I have the screen shot pics and DvDs) and Slagar's mask was the wrong color (it's supposed to be red and purple, not pink and indigo) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 01:51, February 23, 2011 (UTC) hmm sure, why not? ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 02:02, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Review Request I'm honored that you'd ask me and I'll do it within this week but I must ask, why did you ask me? Or did you just ask a bunch of random users? Hope I do a good job anyways. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 04:17, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I just did, matey :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 15:13, February 25, 2011 (UTC) By the By, I updated my other fanfic. Would ye like to read it? Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 16:05, February 25, 2011 (UTC).No I don't think the tittle is weird:) [[User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Kigam Tescer: Embodiment|'Kigam Tescer: Embodiment']] Is the name. :)Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 17:04, February 25, 2011 (UTC) PS:I cant tell, mate, I have not read the Sable Quean. That's Creepy and amazing at the same time O_o :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 17:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll read it all and give ye my opinion later, matey :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 17:48, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Kodo About your character for The Wildcat's revenge. I think it's a very good idea, and I have to thank you. I wasn't quite sure where the story was going to go next. Adding a second villain is a great way to keep the story going. I might play around with his name and back story a little bit, but I will give you credit for the idea. I will try to use your ideas for him if you have them. Don't expect him soon, though. I have a lot to put in right now. Thanks! --I Am That Is, My sword will wield for me 20:53, February 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Does he lead an army, or a gang, or something? I might have to give him some group of bad guys that he leads. Please leave me another message with this and any other details about him.